Deceso Frustrado
by Ashryn
Summary: La vida está llena de momentos en los cuales nos vemos obligados a elegir entre el bien y el mal. Jr. opta por salvar a Albedo y el futuro del Xenomundo se ve totalmente afectado. ¿Podrá Jr. controlar a su hermano o terminará matándolo en el intento? El p


¡Hola! Como veo que hay muy pocas historias en esta sección así que decidí agregar una de mi invención.

¿Qué habría pasado si Jr. hubiera 'arrastrado' a Albedo hasta el Durandal al final del Episodio II? ¡He aquí la respuesta!

**Resumen: **La vida está llena de momentos en los cuales nos vemos obligados a elegir entre el bien y el mal. Jr. opta por salvar a Albedo y el futuro del Xenomundo se ve totalmente afectado. ¿Podrá Jr. controlar a su hermano o terminará matándolo en el intento? En este primer capitulo se relata la batalla entre ambos hermanos, las verdaderas intenciones de chaos y una nueva alianza que se consuma entre él y un 'inesperado' personaje. Desgraciadamente, se necesita haber terminado el Episodio II para entender la trama

**Disclaimer: **No me gano ni un solo centavo escribiendo esto ni tampoco soy dueña de Xenosaga…aunque… ¡me agradaría mucho serlo! MWAHHAHAHAH! Uhmm…

¡No te olvides de dejar un review!

**DeCeSo FrUsTrAdO**

**Capítulo 1: Un duelo a muerte.**

_Anomalía en el espacio-tiempo/Antigua Miltia_

Jr. continuó el tortuoso camino a través de la anomalía en el espacio-tiempo que su hermano gemelo había creado con el fin de enfrentarlo en un duelo a muerte al más puro estilo del viejo oeste. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero la verdad era que Albedo y sus escenitas melodramáticas ya lo estaban calentando, o mejor dicho, para no suscitar malos pensamientos: indignándolo hasta el punto de perder los estribos.

Frente a él se hallaba un portal de brillantes colores. Jr lo traspasó rogando mentalmente para que este último lo llevara hasta al verdadero Albedo de una buena vez. Las partículas de su cuerpo se desintegraron para luego materializarse dentro del mismo túnel rojizo por el que había caminado durante más de veinte minutos. No había nada a excepción de otro bendito agujero echando chispas a lo lejos.

"_¿Eh?", _pensó el pequeño URTV mientras miraba los alrededores, "_Habría jurado que Albedo me tenía preparada otra de sus escenas. Apuesto a que la cortaron por ser no apta para menores_." En realidad los programadores del juego colocaron el portal vacío para alargar el suspenso y el drama ante la épica batalla que se aproximaba. O simplemente se les terminaron las ideas. Quien sabe.

Al llegar al que, por suerte o por desgracia, sería el último portal, Jr exhaló un profundo respiro. "¡Bueno, aquí voy!" exclamó el muchacho atravesando la susodicha abertura. Su cuerpo estalló una vez más en una miríada de micro partículas que se ensamblaron con precisión dentro de un recinto circular de descomunales dimensiones. Sus ojos se concentraron brevemente en numerosos contenedores de vidrio colocados alrededor del salón. Jr se sorprendió al ver que en su interior dormían—luciendo en buen estado—las Kirschwassers que Albedo se había entretenido en romper durante el episodio anterior. Todo esto era parte de los espejismos de su hermano. O eso creía.

"Me alegro de que hayas llegado hasta aquí, Rubedo", dijo esa voz tan amada y odiada a la vez. Jr. dio un pequeño respingo y dirigió la mirada a Albedo quién se encontraba plácidamente sentado sobre un trono que ni Nephilim sabe de donde salió. Y hablando de Nephilim y de personajes que todo lo saben; ni la pequeña fantasmita de cabellos anaranjados, ni el mismísimo chaos podrían predecir el desbarajuste que se avecinaba.

"¡Mírame!", exclamó Albedo y todas sus fanáticas al otro lado del televisor le hicieron caso. El más despiadado de todos los U.R.T.Vs había cambiado su 'look' por nada. Y digo _nada _de la cintura para arriba a excepción de un collar plateado con la insignia de Yuriev que colgaba de su cuello y unos guantes de un tono morado oscuro que le cubrían los brazos desde el codo. De la cintura para abajo, la descripción se torna más difícil. Lo que 'vestía' el resto de su cuerpo—si es que debajo de aquello quedaba algo de cuerpo— era una masa de tejido cárdeno conectado a una serie de tubos que se extendían a su alrededor y por gran parte del salón. "Por fin obtuve lo que me faltaba", continuó diciendo, "Pude haber perdido mi cuerpo, pero me siento mucho mejor."

Aunque Jr. nunca se enteró del propósito de dichos tubos, el ver a su hermano con semejante aspecto lo dejó horrorizado. Cuando se recobró del 'shock' dio un paso hacia delante acumulando la poca paciencia que tenía para intentar razonar con él.

"Detén la anomalía, Albedo. Todavía puedes hacerlo", dijo Jr. con un tono de madre comprensiva. Albedo lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro durante varios instantes y luego meneó la cabeza.

"¿Se supone que tengo que arrepentirme? No lo haré. Como inmortal que soy he ideado una nueva visión para toda la humanidad. Cuando me conecté temporalmente con U-DO, vi la torre de la 'cultura' que los hombres se han molestado en construir. Ni siquiera es una torre. Es, un andamiaje de madera podrida construido con conocimientos mediocres y herramientas insignificantes…"

Jr. no entendía de que rayos estaba hablando Albedo, sin embargo, por cuestiones de respeto, continuó escuchándolo con suma atención.

"…pero, un buen tipo como yo les diría la verdad, o ¿no?", continuó diciendo mientras Jr. no sabía si toser sarcásticamente o asentir con la cabeza. "¡DUH! ¡¡Todos ustedes están equivocados!"

"¿Y que piensas hacer con estar región del espacio?", preguntó Jr preparando sus oídos para otro discurso filosófico.

Albedo se puso de pie. El peso de los tubos hizo que se tambaleara, pero recobró el equilibrio con facilidad y colocó sus manos en su cintura reflejando la más vil soberbia. "¿Quién sabe?" replicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que llevaré esta dimensión a un nuevo dominio de alto-orden y de paso mataré a todo el mundo", extendió sus manos al cielo, o mas bien, al techo y exclamó, "¡Será glorioso! ¡Todos formaremos parte de la verdadera cadena eterna!"

Aquel pensamiento parecía entusiasmarlo de tal forma que comenzó a emitir su energía característica—también de color morado de manera que combinara con sus ojos y su estrafalario vestuario.

"¡Nos esperan días de plena felicidad! Habrá un día feriado con mi nombre si es que—"

"¡Bueno ya cállate!", chilló Jr, interrumpiendo la disertación de su hermano. "¡O te detienes o tendré que detenerte yo mismo!". Rubedo comenzó a emitir su propia energía de color escarlata haciéndole así honor a su nombre. Agarró sus hombros para intentar controlarse mientras los acordes de U-DO y Febronia retumbaban en sus oídos. La sola presencia de Albedo lo sacaba de quicio, pero no quería matarlo. Solo un sádico como Caín sería capaz de matar a su hermano y Jr. no era ningún Caín.

"¡Ven, mi positrón! Un arma no tiene porque avergonzarse de su deseo de combatir.", dijo Albedo invitándolo a que se acercase. "¡Ahora mismo tengo ganas de hacerte pedazos, aunque con ese tamaño que tienes, hay muy poco que despedazar!". Albedo se echó a reír mientras Rubedo, aun brillando como si el infierno mismo estuviera escapando de sus poros, desenfundó sus pistolas Makarov y las apuntó hacia la cabeza de su gemelo desquiciado.

"¡No te burles de mi estatura, desgraciado!", bramó Jr. montando en cólera.

_Faltaba poco para que las balas de aquellas pistolas anticuadas que Rubedo usaba atravesaran su cuerpo, liberándolo al fin de la maldición que lo ataba al mundo de los mortales. No más células regenerándose contra su voluntad, no más U-DO, no más soledad. La muerte sería el descanso para su alma manchada por la lujuria, la gula, la envidia, la codicia y la sarta de pecados capitales que había cometido durante su corrompida existencia. Y que mejor muerte que aquella propiciada por su 'otra mitad'. Si. El pobre Albedo soñaba con morir en brazos de su adorado hermano para luego ascender al cielo en donde, según un antiguo libro sagrado, habrían siete vírgenes esperándolo. Eso sí que sería la gloria..._

"¡Hey Albedo, REACCIONA!" Una bala traspasó el hombro derecho de Albedo con tal fuerza que este cayó contra el trono golpeándose la cabeza. Una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro y fue entonces cuando Jr. se dio cuenta de que su hermano, por primera vez, no estaba en condiciones para luchar.

"AAHHAHAHA, ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?" exclamó Albedo enderezándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como si nada. La herida en su hombro emanaba grandes cantidades de sangre, pero la movilidad de su brazo no parecía afectada.

"¡Albedo, esto es estúpido! Mira, hagamos un trato…" dijo Jr. bajando sus pistolas. El aura roja que envolvía su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo y pudo escuchar claramente como Albedo mascullaba un "¡Rayos, ya se enfrió de nuevo!" mentalmente.

"Yo no hago tratos con traidores como tú. ¡Mátame de una buena vez! ¿¡Qué esperas?" gritó Albedo visiblemente enojado.

"Ambos lucharemos cuerpo a cuerpo", explicó Jr, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Albedo rectificó, "No, de cuerpo a cuerpo, no. Simplemente lucharemos. Si yo te derroto, no solo detendrás la anomalía sino que vendrás conmigo al Durandal. Si tú ganas, por fin te deshaces de mí y tendrás el camino libre hacia la dominación universal, ¿Qué te parece?" Como el niño que era a pesar de sus veinte y tantos años de vida, el pequeño URTV creía que aún podía salvar su belicoso hermano.

Las palabras de Rubedo habrían tocado el corazón de Albedo si el mencionado caballero no hubiera estado tan empecinado en su muerte y en el cielo que _supuestamente_ le esperaba. Rubedo no sabía que sus poderes regenerativos habían cesado de funcionar desde que los Testamentos reconstruyeron su cuerpo para unirse con U-DO. De cualquier forma acabaría muerto.

"¿Qué clase de trato es ese?", farfulló Albedo, "Estás consciente de que me estás ofreciendo que viva contigo como si tú y yo… ¡COMO si tú y yo fuéramos ALGO!"

"¡Soy tu hermano mayor!", señaló Rubedo.

"Eso nunca significó nada para ti, Rubedo. No pretendes salvarme porque te importo. Lo haces para apaciguar tu conciencia", replicó el URTV con algo de amargura en su voz. "Confieso que me estas desilusionando y por ello…", el salón comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, "¡seré yo el que acabaré con esta disputa y contigo a la vez!" Albedo alzó los brazos y unas llamaradas de energía brotaron alrededor de Jr quién, olvidando todo tipo de diplomacia, alzó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a través de la luz cegadora. El desquiciado URTV reía a carcajadas incitando a su hermano para que continuara atacándolo. Los casquillos que caían al piso se derretían al instante, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, Jr. se mantenía sin rasguño alguno hasta que…

¡¡BOOOM!

El pequeño pelirrojo salio volando de su posición de batalla y fue a dar contra uno de los contenedores al fondo del salón. Gracias al cielo que tomaba bastante leche para mantener sus huesos fuertes, o de lo contrario se habría partido el cuello. Una vez que la luz, el polvo y la energía se hubieron dispersado, divisó a Albedo sentado en su trono con un bello agujero en medio de la frente. El techo del recinto comenzó a resquebrajarse y Jr corrió hasta los pies de su hermano. Un pedazo de pilar estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, pero su vida poco importaba si de verdad…si de verdad había hecho lo que creía que había hecho.

Para alegría de todos, Albedo seguía vivito y coleando. Bueno, coleando no, pero ¡VIVO! Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Rubedo, este pudo distinguir una brillante bala incrustada en la cabecera del trono. Aquello era sin duda un milagro.

"Nada mal, Rubedo…aunque…", Albedo señaló el hueco de su frente, "tienes pésima puntería. Solo me atinaste una vez." El trono desapareció, al igual que la red de cañerías conectada a su cuerpo. Albedo se desplomó de rodillas frente a Rubedo, ahora cubierto con unos trapos rasgados que arrancaron suspiros de todas sus fanáticas aunque, por supuesto, nada mostraban.

"Albedo… tú…" murmuró Jr. mirando a Albedo con gran preocupación.

"¿Qué es esa cara? Parece que hubieras perdido a tu mejor amigo", replicó Albedo en un tono suave y libre de locura. Miró sus manos y notó que se estaban desvaneciendo. Rubedo también se dio cuenta y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Desgraciado! Ya lo sabías"

"¿Qué estas diciendo? No los soporto, ni a ti, ni a Nigredo." Albedo esperaba que Rubedo le respondiera, pero este se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza agachada.

"Puedes decir que esto es una 'liberación'...al menos no tendré miedo de perderlos." murmuró de nuevo en un leve intento por consolar a su hermano quien estaba sollozando como un bebé junto a él.

Albedo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _Aquel era el punto culminante de su vida. No más locura, no más Miltia, no más noches sin compañía. Y lo mejor de todo era que abandonaría este mundo cruel sabiendo que su hermano mayor lo quería. _Como ven, aun no estaba muerto y ya la muerte le sabía a gloria. Una luz celestial brilló sobre los dos hermanos haciendo que Jr. alzara su rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas. Cuatro angelicales figuras descendieron de la refulgente columna y Albedo permitió que lo tomaran en sus brazos. Eran Kirschwassers.

"¿_Kirschwassers_?", balbuceó Jr. sin poder creer lo que veía.

Albedo estaba siendo ascendido al 'cielo' por Kirschwassers aladas como si de un santo se tratase. Jr. se puso de pie observando la escena completamente desconcertado y con el corazón desgarrado en dos.

"¡Albedo! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo!" gritó en desesperación.

"¡Ah, mira Rubedo!", y todas sus fanáticas lo contemplaron con lágrimas en los ojos pues aquella sería la última vez que verían la gallarda figura de Albedo. "¡Soy libre!" Cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos exhalando…o tratando de exhalar su último aliento pues todavía se sentía bastante vivo.

Ya estaba Albedo a punto de desaparecer cuando el aura roja de Jr. estalló y sus ojos centellearon. El pequeño URTV apuntó ambas Makarovs hacia las Kirschwassers aladas quienes lo miraron sin pestañear. "¡Albedo y yo hicimos un trato así que no dejaré que se lo lleven!" gritó y puso los dedos sobre los respectivos gatillos. Las cuatro 'ángeles' se quedaron paralizadas en medio vuelo.

"¡SUELTENLO AHORA O DISPARO!", chilló Jr. una vez más. Las Kirschwassers se miraron las unas a las otras e hicieron lo que cualquier alma cristiana haría si fuera amenazada por un par de Makarovs en manos de un chiquillo visiblemente perturbado: huir. La música dramática de fondo se detuvo, la luz celestial se apagó y las cuatro Kirschwassers se esfumaron dejando que Albedo cayera de bruces desde una distancia lo suficientemente grande como para romperse todos los dientes. Gracias al cielo—o mejor dicho— al infierno que tenía la boca cerrada cuando se estrelló contra el piso.

"¿Ya llegué?", murmuró incorporándose de su 'moribundo' letargo con los ojos aun cerrados.

"¡Albedo!" exclamó Jr. lleno de alegría. "¡Estas vivo!"

Los ojos del URTV se abrieron dramáticamente y una expresión de horror mezclado con furia se apoderó de su rostro. "¡¿¿QUÉ! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HICISTE, RUBEDO?". Se puso en cuclillas y observó sus manos perfectamente sólidas. _No_, aquello no podía estarle sucediendo. Albedo le lanzó a Rubedo una mirada llena de odio y se llevó las manos a la cabeza…

¡CRACK!

Albedo se arrancó la cabeza de un solo tirón y la aplastó con el pie desnudo varias veces de forma que en el piso quedo una masa bastante desagradable y su pie todo ensangrentado. Prosiguió con el brazo derecho que Jr. casi no pudo esquivar cuando se lo lanzó en forma de proyectil utilizando su brazo restante. El cuerpo manco y descabezado se bamboleó de un lado a otro por varios segundos hasta que la cabeza de Albedo reapareció sobre sus hombros y el brazo-proyectil se materializó en la articulación correspondiente.

"Nooo…nooo…noooo…nooooo", siseó el URTV, visiblemente angustiado.

El recinto comenzó a temblar por tercera vez y como dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, Jr. decidió que ya era hora de largarse de aquel lugar. Mas pilares colapsaron a su alrededor y los contenedores comenzaron a cuartearse, vaciando el agua que preservaba a las Kirschwassers no-aladas que allí se encontraban. Y lo último que necesitaba Jr. era un montón de niñas Realians acosándolo.

"¡Albedo, tenemos que huir de aquí antes de que seamos absorbidos por el agujero en el espacio-tiempo!" Jr. agarró a Albedo por el brazo e intentó halarlo hasta la salida, pero su hermano no se movía.

"Tanto esfuerzo para nada…", murmuró Albedo desconsoladamente, "Rubedo… ¿por…qué?". Y el pobre hombre se desplomó sobre el hombro de Jr. totalmente inconsciente. El joven URTV casi se cae con el doble de su peso encima, pero logró mantenerse de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Albedo a su lado.

"¡DEMONIOS! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡A este paso jamás saldremos de aquí!"

"Permítenos ayudarte", dijo una vocecita tan similar a la de MOMO que por un momento pensó que era ella. Seis Kirschwassers recién salidas de sus contenedores estaban paradas frente a él. Antes de que Jr. pudiera responder, las Realians desengancharon a Albedo de su hombro y lo acostaron sobre el suelo. Trabajando al unísono, dos de ellas lo agarraron por los talones, otras dos por los brazos, una aseguró su espalda y la Kirschwasser restante marchó al lado de las otras como la directora de una orquesta silenciosa mientras cargaban a Albedo con delicadeza, gracia y rapidez detrás de Jr. quién lideraba la comitiva. Ahora ya saben porque las Kirschwassers portan con orgullo, un uniforme de enfermera.

_Anomalía en el espacio-tiempo/Antigua Miltia?_

Cuando Jr. se vio envuelto en la más fría oscuridad supuso que aquel sería el fin de su existencia y que ya no lograría disfrutar de una nueva vida junto a sus dos hermanos. En realidad, las posibilidades de que Jr, Albedo y las Kirschwassers lograran escapar con vida de aquel sitio infernal habrían sido prácticamente nulas de no haber intervenido una providencia divina—esta vez 'confiable'— encarnada en la delicada figura de Sakura Mizrahi. Vestida de blanco perpetuo, la niña de cabellos castaños y dulce sonrisa apareció frente a los ojos de Rubedo, su joven y único amor, para brindarle algunas palabras de aliento.

"¿Qué sucede, Rubedo?", le preguntó con dulzura.

"Ahora que siento que he arreglado mi vida, no encuentro el camino de vuelta al Durandal", respondió Jr. entre sollozos.

"¿Estás llorando por eso?"

"Déjame solo", dijo el pelirrojo sonando disgustado, "Justo cuando logro salvar a mi hermano, nos quedamos atrapados en la nada. Acabaremos peor que muertos cuando la anomalía colapse con nosotros adentro."

"¿Tu hermano?", preguntó Sakura confundida. Entonces reparó en la presencia de las seis Kirschwassers que su querido padre había creado sosteniendo el cuerpo semi-desnudo de un hombre de pelo blanco. Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron muy grandes y tragó saliva en seco.

"¿¡En verdad eras tan débil Rubedo?" exclamó la niña totalmente anonadada.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura? No te entiendo…" replicó Jr. mirándola con curiosidad.

"Se suponía que matarías a _ese_ hermano, ¿no?"

"¡Sakura!", exclamó Jr. sorprendido ante su reacción, "¡El plan original era acabar con él, pero tuve la oportunidad de salvarlo y lo hice!"

Sakura suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. "Este no es el Rubedo que yo conozco", murmuró entre dientes. Jr. la escuchó y sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Escuchar algo así de los labios de Sakura le dolía en verdad.

"No me arrepiento de lo que hice", dijo después de unos instantes con un aire aun más entristecido, "Y de todas formas moriremos así que ya no importa."

Sakura se dio cuenta de que había sido sumamente descortés. "Lo siento, Rubedo. No quise decir eso, pero…por favor, recuerda lo que me prometiste. No dejes que ese hombre vuelva a lastimar a mi hermanita." La figura de Sakura se transfiguró en MOMO durante breves instantes y Jr. se acordó de que la joven Realian no solo había sufrido mucho en manos de Albedo sino que también lo estaba esperando a bordo del Durandal.

"Sakura, entiendo tu preocupación… prometí que protegería a MOMO y te fallé una vez. Cuidaré de ella y de mi hermano para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir."

Sakura caminó hacia él con los brazos abiertos. "Así se habla", dijo con ternura, "Ese es el Rubedo, al que yo…amo." La pequeña se sonrojó y la musiquita romántica que acompañaba la escena parecía intensificarse con cada latido de su acelerado corazón.

"¡Sakura, gracias!", exclamó Rubedo secando sus lágrimas y tambaleándose hacia Sakura con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar las penumbras a su alrededor. Estaba ansioso de abrazarla como no lo había hecho en…er…bueno, como nunca lo había hecho. Por desgracia, el cansancio pudo más y terminó desmayándose en los brazos de chaos.

…chaos?

¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA HACIENDO CHAOS ALLÍ?

Por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, chaos, el personaje más enigmático y querido de todos los tiempos apareció en el momento propicio para salvar la vida de Jr. y la de sus inesperados acompañantes. El muchacho de cabellos plateados sostuvo a su pequeño amigo por los hombros y suspiró.

"Lo has hecho bien, Jr", dijo chaos con su nueva y profunda voz varonil, "Aunque...nos has sorprendido"

Se escuchó un resoplido sarcástico proveniente de un punto localizado justo detrás de chaos. El joven se volteo para observar a una niñita de cabello anaranjado, vestido blanco y cruz al cuello sosteniendo un folleto en sus diminutas manos. Chaos pudo distinguir la frase "Libreto original de Also Sprach Zarathustra" escrita con letras doradas en la cubierta del mismo.

"¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan calmado, chaos?", chilló Nephilim agitando el libreto como una loca frente a chaos, "¡Feb y yo tendremos que rescribir todo de nuevo!"

"El próximo episodio no saldrá hasta dentro de dos años, Nephilim", replicó chaos manteniendo la calma, "Tendrán tiempo de sobra para hacer un nuevo libreto. Si quieres, hasta puedo ayudarlas." En realidad, chaos deseaba modificar el libreto a su conveniencia para poder besar a KOS-MOS lo más pronto posible, pero Nephilim adivinó sus pensamientos de inmediato.

"¡No gracias! Nadie más puede ver ni _modificar_ el libreto…", murmuró la pequeña frunciendo el entrecejo. Su mirada recorrió las figuras de Jr, las seis Kirschwassers y Albedo durante algunos instantes hasta posarse de nuevo en el rostro infinitamente gentil de chaos.

"Dudo que pueda descansar en paz", dijo Nephilim inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia Jr.

"No seas tan pesimista, Nephilim", respondió chaos con una sonrisa, "Hablas como si fuera el fin."

"Te equivocas. Esto es solo el principio. No me queda más que considerar este suceso inesperado como una pequeña onda que acaba de nacer."

"Me alegro de que pienses así," dijo chaos, "Vamos, es hora de regresar a casa." Con estas palabras, la escena se oscureció por completo dejando a los espectadores preguntándose por qué el 'todopoderoso' chaos no había atacado a Nephilim para arrebatarle aquel preciado libreto. (¡Dios, santo! ¿¡Cuánto no pagarían por él en Ebay? ).

_Oficina de Wilhelm/Dämmerung/Antigua Miltia_

Desde su cómoda oficina a bordo del Dämmerung, Wilhelm observó como desaparecía el agujero en el espacio-tiempo. Albedo había sido derrotado y en cuestión de minutos aparecería Abel's Ark para reclamar el Zohar Original que se hallaba flotando libremente en el espacio. Todo esto se cumpliría tal como lo había predicho el Compás del Orden que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Si tan solo Wilhelm le hubiera echado un vistazo al mencionado aparato en aquel instante habría notado que _algo_ andaba mal…

Mientras tanto, el fiel consejero de Wilhelm, Scarlet Cloak, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba con gran nostalgia el breve encuentro con Shion Uzuki y su segundo gran amor: KOS-MOS. Shion estaba tan o incluso más bella desde la última vez que la había visto cara a cara.

Sin embargo, algo de su apariencia no le agradó para _nada._

La súbita alegría que sintió al contemplar a su 'ex' tras 2 años de 'muerto' se había desvanecido en el instante en que notó que la joven no estaba usando los lentes que con tanto amor le había regalado. ¿Es que acaso ya lo había olvidado? El enmascarado apretó los dientes y un intenso sentimiento de cólera recorrió las venas de su resucitado cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso lo había reemplazado por _otro_? Tenía que hacer algo para averiguarlo, pero por el momento su status de Testamento lo mantenía atado a Wilhelm y a sus deberes como asesor legal, científico y financiero. Sin tan solo el CEO de Vector aceptara otorgarle unos _días _de vacaciones…

Wilhelm observaba el Zohar con una expresión de intensa ansiedad reflejada en su joven rostro. "En cualquier momento aparecerá", murmuró para si y para aplacar la angustiosa espera comenzó a comerse las uñas.

_Los microsegundos se prolongaron horriblemente…_

Cuando se quedó sin uñas, sacó un pañuelito celeste del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo mordió por un extremo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

_Los segundos se prolongaron horriblemente…_

Empapado en sudor helado y con un intenso dolor en la mandíbula, Wilhelm presionó su cara contra el cristal de su oficina sintiéndose casi al borde de la locura. "Ya viene...jaja… Abel's Ark… jiji…ya viene…" murmuró entre risitas diabólicas.

En efecto, el sonido de motores que se escuchaba a lo lejos le pertenecía a algún tipo de nave alienígena que estaba a punto de materializarse frente a sus ojos. O tal vez no. El Durandal se deslizó por el costado del Dämmerung a gran velocidad y antes de que Wilhelm, Ormus o los Gnosis pudieran reaccionar subieron el Zohar abordo, recobrándolo así en el nombre de la Fundación Kukai. Con los 12 Emuladores y el Original, la colección de Jr. y Gaignun al fin estaba completa.

"¿Qué…qué acabó de pasar?" preguntó Wilhelm a nadie en particular sin embargo su fiel consejero se apresuró en contestarle.

"_Llegará el día en que Abel exima a su hermano de todo pecado. Entonces, un fénix de fuego agitará sus alas llevándose consigo la llave que conduce al Jerusalén Perdido, la Madre Gaia que nos vio nacer…cual ladrón en medio de la oscuridad", _recitó Scarlet Cloak.

"Así no decía la profecía," dijo Wilhelm mirando a su asesor con desconfianza.

"No," replicó el enmascarado encogiéndose de hombros, "pero de esta forma concuerda con lo que acabamos de presenciar."

"¿Quieres decir que Albedo continua con vida?"

"Efectivamente."

"Que interesante sorpresa…" dijo Wilhelm recobrando la calma, "Me pregunto si _alguien_ tuvo que ver en esto..." En ese momento, la penetrante mirada del CEO de Vector se encontró con los ojos de chaos, quién se hallaba parado —sin traje de astronauta ni protección alguna— sobre la cubierta exterior del Durandal. A Wilhelm casi le da un ataque.

"¡TU!", exclamó telepáticamente mientras observaba a su antiguo socio y ahora Némesis a través del cristal. "¡Dijiste que no intervendrías!"

"Ya me decidí. Volveré a trabajar contigo. Temporalmente claro está"

Wilhelm no se lo podía creer. "¿A que se debe tu deseo de regresar a los escenarios, Yeshua?", le preguntó a su antiguo Némesis ahora socio—, telepáticamente.

"Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Jr. logró salvar a Albedo de las garras de la muerte," explicó 'Yeshua' con tranquilidad, "A consecuencia de esto, la puerta que conduce a Abel's Ark continua sellada y mientras se mantenga así… la historia—como fue escrita originalmente— no podrá continuar. Hay que hacer algo."

"Entiendo", replicó Wilhelm con una sonrisita maliciosa, "No deseas relegar tu papel protagónico en el próximo episodio."

Wilhelm había dado en el clavo, pero chaos ignoró el comentario. "Jr. y Albedo deberán enfrentarse de nuevo y esta vez, _definitivamente_. Solo así reaparecerá el Arca y la historia podrá seguir su curso normal. ¿Supongo que cuento con tu ayuda para está pequeña tarea?"

"Naturalmente," respondió el CEO de Vector sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Me encanta escucharte hablar de esa forma, Yeshua. Tal como en los viejos tiempos…"

…

…

…

……

…Mientras tanto Blue Cloak y Voyager habían emprendido un viaje hacia al Cielo para ofrecerle a Albedo la maravillosa oportunidad de convertirse en un Testamento bajo las órdenes del Gran Wilhelm, CEO de Vector y Señor de las Tinieblas. Se preguntarán como es que estos singulares personajes llegaron a este divino lugar. Muy simple: como Testamentos que eran poseían la facultad de caminar entre tres mundos, el Infierno, la Tierra-o mejor dicho—el espacio sideral y el Paraíso, con acceso limitado, claro está. Y cual no sería su sorpresa, cuando, al arribar al sitio destinado para alma de Albedo, encontraron a siete bellas doncellas llorando desconsoladamente y ni rastro del mencionado galán.

"Perdónennos señoritas," dijo Blue Cloak haciéndose el interesante, "¿Podrían decirnos en donde se encuentra el idiota de Albedo?"

Las muchachas prorrumpieron en más llanto. Voyager les mostró el disfraz de Testamento que sostenía en sus manos.

"Si vinieron a reclamar su alma, me temo que regresaran a su mundo con las manos vacías," dijo una de ellas, "Albedo continua con vida…"

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?", exclamó Blue Cloak, "¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL MALDITO VIAJE HAYA SIDO POR GUSTO!"

Voyager colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañero y meneo la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Dices que el viaje no fue en vano?", preguntó Blue Cloak. Voyager asintió con la cabeza y señaló a las doncellas que a su vez lo miraron con curiosidad, "¡Ahh, ya entiendo! ¡Tienes razón! Si el tonto de Albedo rehusó la compañía de estas bellas muchachas, no veo porque no podamos comérnoslas." Voyager abrió los ojos, horrorizado, pero 'Virgil' le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando. Larguémonos de este lugar antes de que Wilhelm nos ladré por demorarnos más de la cuenta."

Voyager suspiró aliviado.


End file.
